On The Roof
by redrubydevil
Summary: Today is thanksgiving. So Gilbert is coming over to celebrate, When he realizes Matthew isn't there what does he do? Well goes looking for him of course. Poor Matthew doesn't want to celebrate. Gilbert will convince him otherwise. PruCan, FrUk, USAxJapan, and Spamano. One-Shot!


**Happy thanks giving to people celebrating on this day!**

**Go out and eat your turkey! Ok, well anyway here is my thanks giving story, big surprise it's PruCan. Why? Because I love this pairing. It has fluff so be warned (well I think it's fluffy…). **

**Canada, America- 17 (they're adopted)**

**Kiku-16**

**Prussia, France, Antonio-28**

**England-26**

**S. Italy- 19**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**On with the story-**

Matthew watched from the roof with a sad look on his face as his adoptive papa's friends, Gilbert stepped out of his vehicle wearing a black leather jacket and worn out jeans. It was Alfred and his first thanksgiving here at the Kirkland-Bonnefoy house hold. So far Kiku and now Gilbert were here, Antonio, Francis' other friend, and his lover would be coming later.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **_

"Alfred can you answer the door please!?"

"As if! Can't you tell I'm watching the football game with Kiku!?"

"ALFRED! Answer the DAMN DOOR!"

"Can't Mattie do it!?"

"I'm asking you to open it!"

"Well I don't want to!"

"Mon amour and Alfred I will answer the door."

They both shut up and the door was swung open to reveal Francis in his perverted glory.

"Bonjour Gilbert," Francis said, with a big smile on his face.

"Hey! The awesome me is here to make your house even more awesome," said Gilbert, thumb up in the air and a giant grin on his face.

"Come on in, come in," France assured, leading him inside. While Gilbert was taking off his shoes Francis left towards the kitchen to finish carving the turkey.

"Guess I'll just show myself in," He muttered, before going in to the living room, only to see Alfred groping his poor boyfriend.

"You are definitely not awesome," Alfred looked at him with a defensive look on his face; he proceeded to stand up and glare at the self-proclaimed awesome Prussian.

"Not cool dude," he shouted louder than needed, "I am way awesomer then you, because I'm a hero!"

"Alfred-kun awesomer is not a word," Kiku tugged at Alfred's shirt.

"Whatever, where's Matthew?" Gilbert was starting to get impatient from wanting to see that adorable blonde Canadian since that he met six months ago. He really wanted to see him again.

"Why is that any of your business you pedophile!?" Alfred yelled.

"Alfred, please stop yelling," Grabbing Alfred's shirt and looking up at Gilbert, "think he's in his room Gilbert-san."

"Ok, thanks Kiku your awesome," He yelled, making his way through the hallway to Matthews room. When he entered Matthew's room he noticed two things. One, Matthew wasn't in there and two, the window was open. Gilbert rushed towards the window and looked down, to his relief he didn't see Mattie's body splattered on the ground. He heard a scuffling sound over top of him and looked up.

He didn't see anything, so he decided to get a closer look by going up there. He put both his feet on the ledge and both his hands firmly on the ledge of the roof and with a huff he lifted himself up on to the roof. He noticed blonde hair sticking out on the other side of the roof and snuck up behind the gorgeous violet eyed boy.

"Boo," Gilbert shouted, wrapping his arms around the freaked out boy, with his feet on both sides of him.

"How are you doing Birdie?" Gilbert asked

"Fine… I guess" Matthew said calming down after noticing who it was.

"Mhmm… so why you outside then?"

"Well…"

"Was someone treating you unawesomely?"

"Um… No I don't think so, I just… just feel awkward in there,"

"How's it awkward?"

"I've never celebrated thanksgiving before and I don't have anything to be thankful for, no one loves me."

"That's not true Birdie; Alfred, Francis, Kiku and even Arthur loves you. I love you too…"

"Really?"

"Yes really; now why don't we go down stairs and eat dinner with everyone else,"

"But…"

"Don't worry about it Birdie, You'll have the awesome me there with you!"

Gilbert stood up and stretched out his hand towards Matthew. He grabbed and was pulled up from his spot on the roof and they went down stairs to the table and sat down beside each other.

(Mattie's POV)

This thanksgiving was great! Sure; Lovino cursed a lot at Antonio for really weird reasons, Francis kept trying to grope Arthur, Alfred was shouting at the TV because his favorite team was losing while Kiku tried to calm him down (Poor lad) but all in all it was probably the best day of my life, and Gilbert randomly hugged me because he consumed a little too much alcohol against me which caused Alfred to go in to brotherly mode but… It was the most grea- no wait it was the most awesome day of my life.

I'll never forget it…

**All done! Hope you liked it. It turned out cheesier then I expected but whatever. I'll leave it up to your imaginations whether Gilbert and Matthew end up together. IK it probably sucks. But I was alternating between Fairy Tail and this story. It's so addicting O.O I think I'm gonna post one for American thanksgiving too but not sure. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

**Bye! Bye!**

**RRD :3**


End file.
